


Needy Boys in the Morning

by anime_music_ships



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_music_ships/pseuds/anime_music_ships
Summary: They're so in love. Ai is very kinky. But they're still idols that can't spend all day in bed.





	Needy Boys in the Morning

“Syo, it’s time to get up.” Ai was already sitting up and starting to leave the bed, but strong arms wrapped around his waist and stopped his movement.

“You mean it’s time for cuddles,” the blond replied in a sleepy voice, that voice being a bit lower than his normal talking voice. His hair was all kinds of messy from Ai’s fingers desperately gripping it the night before, and as soon as the taller looked down at his boyfriend memories from the previous night flooded his mind.

Syo didn’t miss Ai’s light blush, and his reaction of a knowing smirk only made Ai blush more. “You already need more huh?” he asked teasingly.

Ai shook his head. “Not now. We have to get moving.”

“Yeah, moving on this bed.” Seeing Ai shake his head again despite his growing blush only made Syo chuckle. “Baaaaaby, my wonderful Ai, you know how much I love you right?”

Ai nodded.

“And you know how beautiful you are, yes?”

Another nod from the robot.

“Then let me love on you~.” Syo sat up and placed a few soft kisses to Ai’s neck while sliding a hand into the other’s celeste hair.

And with that Ai couldn’t hide how much he wanted it; he immediately tilted his head to the side opposite of where Syo was kissing to give Syo more room. They both knew Ai wanted it but Syo wanted to hear Ai confirm it. He’d take any opportunity to hear his boyfriend’s beautiful voice.

“You want it?” the shorter asked softly after moving his lips to Ai’s ear.

“Yes,” Ai breathed, his hands already pulling Syo closer.

“How bad does my baby want it?”

“Really bad.” The robot’s immediate answer made Syo chuckle. Normally Ai would hesitate to be so open with words about stuff like that (he tended to let his actions speak for him), but sometimes he’d answer right away. “Please,” he added in almost a whine.

Some days Ai couldn’t bother to play the game where Syo has to “make” Ai talk. And some days were Prime Begging Days, as Syo liked to call them. Today was both, much to Syo’s excitement.

“You’re gonna beg for me today aren’t you?” the blond questioned in a low, suggestive voice. The little whine that left his boyfriend’s mouth was confirmation enough.

Syo didn’t hesitate to start doing a number on Ai’s neck, albeit a bit messily since he had just woken up. He knew it was a weak spot for the robot and he loved to use it. Luckily, Ai had mastered the art of covering up marks with makeup so they didn’t need to worry about being so careful.

But their fun would have to wait. Only a few seconds later there was a knock at the door. Before they could assume it was Natsuki Ranmaru’s voice called out to Ai.

“Oi, you ready yet Ai? We’ve gotta be loading the bus in a few minutes.”

“I’ll be right there,” Ai called out, somehow managing to keep his voice even. He then pulled Syo into a passionate kiss, his hands holding the Starish member’s face. “I love you,” he breathed when they finally parted. “Can we finish later? Please?”

Syo smirked at the chance to mess with the other male. “Well, we will have a busy day and I’m sure we’ll be tired when we’re done for the day.”

A desperate, pleading whine passed Ai’s lips. “Syo I need you, please? We can make time if-”

“If we sneak off during filming?”

Ai nodded, his cheeks tinted pink. “Or-”

“We’re not doing it on the bus.”

“But there’s bathroom on it and I’ll be quiet-”

“Ai, baby, the love of my life.”

“Yes?”

Syo gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes and lowered his voice again. “If you’re a good boy for me today and do your work well I’ll make sure we have time once we’re done today. You’re gonna be a good boy right?”

The taller’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly. “Yes Syo, I’m a good boy,” was the instant and breathy reply.

“For who?”

“For you. I’m your good boy Syo.” Ai spoke so breathily that it was practically a whisper.

“Damn right.” The blond kissed the robot again before moving off the bed. “How fast can you cover your neck?” he chuckled as he pulled a shirt on.

“Five minutes,” Ai responded after moving to the mirror and surveying Syo’s handiwork.

“Hurry up you two! We’re leaving in ten!” Otoya called through the door.

“We’re coming!” Syo quickly ran a comb through his hair and clipped it back like he usually did.

“Brush my hair?” Ai asked sweetly as he covered the marks on his neck.

“Of course my love.”

A few minutes later the boys joined the others on the bus. Once they were sitting Syo leaned over and whispered into Ai’s ear. “Remember, be a good boy.”

“I’ll be good, I won’t forget.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
